The Rise and The Fall
by Gaeriel69
Summary: TRAD. Angela Ziegler, "Ange", vient de rejoindre Overwatch. D'abord réticente, elle se consacre bien vite à la cause - et à une autre, bien différente...


Bonjour à tous !

Je viens poster ici aujourd'hui non pas avec une création originale mais la traduction d'une fanfic anglaise, encore en cours, que j'ai trouvée particulièrement bonne et que je voulais vous faire partager ! Il s'agit d'une fic centrée sur le couple MercyxReaper, ship inexistant sur le fandom français, d'ou mon envie de la partager avec vous :)

Je vais faire au mieux pour vous retranscrire l'ambiance originale de la fanfic, même si ma patte risque de se sentir aussi. Bonne lecture à tous !

La fic originale, portant le même nom, appartient à **Tehbrighteye**. Elle se trouve dans mes favoris, alors si vous avez apprécié la lecture n'hésitez pas à lui laisser un commentaire directement chez lui, il sera ravi :D

* * *

"Un appel pour le Dr Ziegler de la salle d'opération n°1. Dr Ziegler pour la salle d'opération n°1." Angela soupira mais changea consciencieusement sa trajectoire, passant de la cantine à l'ascenseur le plus proche, qui lui permettra de passer les deux étages supplémentaires nécessaires pour atteindre la salle d'opération. Elle savait qu'en prenant la tête du service de chirurgie elle aurait énormément de travail – elle faisait déjà énormément de choses avant cela – mais elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle aurait si peu de temps pour ses propres recherches. Elle devait programmer les chirurgies, les déplacer en fonction des urgences qui pouvaient arriver et des chirurgiens disponibles ; elle devait aussi superviser les opérations lorsque les chirurgiens débutants ou nerveux voulaient avoir un autre œil sur leur travail, ce qu'elle ne leur reprochait pas du tout et comprenait très bien, même si cela était assez frustrant pour elle ; après tout, elle avait ses propres patients qui demandaient de l'attention, surtout s'il s'agissait de personnes haut placé ou de cas personnels qu'elle suivait déjà avant sa promotion ; et pour en rajouter une couche, il y avait sans cesse des réunions.

Malgré tout, elle avait réussit à faire une avancée majeure en se servant des nanotechnologies pour améliorer le processus de guérison. En dehors des os cassés et des maux inconnus, les plaies qui devraient prendre des semaines à guérir pouvaient désormais l'être en une poignée de jours... Cette technologie pouvait même être utilisée pour aider à guérir de maladies et d'infections et permettait de minimiser les symptomes de maladies en stade terminal. En dehors d'une réaction allergique à un placebo et d'une légère nausée, son invention avait passée tous les tests cliniques avec de brillants résultats. Bientôt, elle sera utilisée dans tous les grands hôpitaux – à commencer par le sien – afin d'aider les autres. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle en pleurerait presque ; après tout ce dur labeur, elle avait enfin réussie à faire la différence. Des personnes allaient être sauvées, elles pourraient continuer de vivre auprès de leurs familles, grâce à son travail. Au vu de la manière dont les nanotechnologies étaient appliquées aux patients, ils avaient commencé à appeler cela le "flux de soin".

Angela sorti de l'ascenseur, sa blouse blanche flottant derrière elle alors qu'elle hâtait le pas. Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point il s'agissait d'une urgence, mais elle avait besoin de trouver de la nourriture avant la prochaine chirurgie qu'elle avait promis d'observer et elle avait ensuite des rondes à effectuer. La jeune femme ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé, mais ce dont elle était certaine c'était qu'il lui fallait de la nourriture dans un futur très proche. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder la tableau à l'extérieur de la pièce pour avoir une idée de ce qui l'attendait. Il s'agissait d'une chirurgie urgente qu'elle avait approuvée le matin même ; un homme arrivé avec plusieurs graves plaies par balle. Hochant la tête pour elle même, elle délaissa la tableau et entra dans la pièce.

Angela déposa sa blouse dans le sas, l'accrochant à un crochet spécialement là pour ça, avant de se nettoyer avec attention. Enfilant une paire de gants, elle débarqua dans la salle d'opération. L'homme était allongé sur la table, sédaté, avec de nombreuses tâches de sang au niveau de l'abdomen.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous semble problématique ?" demanda Angela, se rapprochant à grand pas de la table. Encore une longue journée de travail, mais cet homme survivra. Avec elle et le chirurgien qui l'avait appelé, ils arriveront à remettre cet homme sur pied.

Angela se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, les yeuxs clos et une main se frottant la tempe. Elle détestait les réunions budget. Il y avait tant de choses dont ils avaient besoin, mais avec les restrictions financières ils étaient obligés de se débrouiller avec moins que nécessaire. Elle le comprenait – l'argent fait tourner le monde et permet de payer leurs factures (ainsi que son boulot) – mais cela n'en restait pas moins frustrant. Ce qui était encore plus frustrant était que la réunion avait duré 30 minutes de plus que prévu et qu'elle était maintenant en retard pour ses rondes. Angela savait qu'elle devait vite retourner au travail, mais elle avait besoin d'une minute pour se reprendre. Cinq minutes plus tard, la jeune femme rassembla ses notes et quitta la salle de conférence, retournant à l'ascenseur. Au 5ème étage elle en ressortit, ses talons cliquetant derrière elle alors qu'elle entrait dans la première chambre...

Elle entra dans la chambre de Lilian Graves avec 40 minutes de retard, mais elle avait un large sourire et s'excusa pour cela. Lilian allait bien – ses fonctions vitales étaient stables et ses points de sutures propres – et allait sûrement bientôt rentrer chez elle. Cependant, après seulement quelques minutes de conversation elle remarqua son assistant, Samuel, lui faisant signe près de la porte. Elle du couper court à la conversation, assurant à sa patiente qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle reviendrait la voir demain.

Angela sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte avant de se tourner vers Samuel. Avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, la jeune femme remarqua deux étrangers accompagnant l'homme. Ils n'avaient rien à faire à cet étage, rôdant près de la chambre d'un de ses patients.

"Dr Ziegler, ces hommes vous cherchait." dit Samuel, esquivant les yeux de la doctoresse en remarquant son air froid, mais continuant tout de même de parler vaillamment. "Ils voulaient parler avec vous de votre invention."

"Alors ces gentlemen peuvent prendre rendez-vous, comme tout le monde." répondit froidement Angela. Elle savait qu'elle devait leur parler – comme à chaque personne voulant la voir – à propos de sa technologie, mais ils devaient prendre rendez-vous. Elle avait déjà du mal à suivre le planning qu'elle s'était fixé, alors si elle devait en plus y rajouter des inconnus s'y greffant elle n'allait plus s'en sortir. "Maintenant, si nous en avons fini ici, j'ai des patients à soigner." Angela se tourna pour partir, mais une main ferme sur son coude l'arrêta.

"Nous ne demandons pas beaucoup de temps, docteur." C'était le blond à la droite de Samuel qui parla, sa simple stature criant qu'il était l'homme en charge, bien que ce soit l'homme aux yeux noirs à la gauche de Samuel qui l'ait attrapée. "Mon nom est Jack Morrison et voici Gabriel Reyes. Nous faisons parti de Overwatch et nous sommes très intéressés par vos travaux."

Overwatch. Au départ elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une excellence idée. Ils auraient pu établir une paix globale afin de mettre fin aux horreurs de la crise Omnic. Les familles ne seraient plus détruites par la guerre comme l'avait été la sienne. Elle était heureuse que le monde ait pu voir assez loin pour permettre la création d'une force d'intervention globale consacrée à une si noble cause.

La réalité fut bien décevante. Les soldats d'Overwatch étaient sans cesse en combat, toujours en train de tuer, et des innocents étaient pris dans des feux croisés bien trop souvent. Malgré tout, peu de choses étaient faites pour arrêter ces "dommages collatéraux" de ce qu'on en savait. C'est sûr, Overwatch avait permis de bonnes choses – ils ont arrêtés des rebelles omnics et ont mis fin à plusieurs dictatures ci et là – mais trop souvent ce fut le résultat de bombes ou de larges attaques qui ont tués bien trop d'innocents. De nombreuses familles et amis ont été séparés par les combats des soldats et des renégats. Ce n'était pas juste et une organisation tournée autour de la paix tel que Ovrwatch aurait du bien mieux faire.

"Je n'ai aucune intention de travailler avec Overwatch tant qu'ils bombarderont des cités et tueront des innocents." Grogna Angela, retirant son bras de la poigne de Gabriel. "Samuel, s'il vous plaît, escortez ces hommes à l'extérieur." Elle reprit sa route dans le couloir, cherchant son prochain patient, alors que les agents l'observait, dans leurs pensées.

Une semaine plus tard elle marchait vers une autre réunion. Celle-ci venait tout juste d'être mise en place par son patron, sans qu'il ne veuille donner de détails sur la raison de leur réunion. Ses yeux rivés sur un tableau qu'elle tient, la jeune femme n'a pas regardé devant elle, jusqu'à entendre le bruit de la porte que l'on referme derrière elle. Quand elle vit le blond Jack Morrison assit à la table de conférence, elle se retourna aussitôt pour partir. Cependant, l'intimidant Gabriel Reyes était derrière elle, veillant à ce qu'elle ne quitte pas la pièce.

"Dr Ziegler, c'est gentil de votre part de vous joindre à nous." Jack dit, depuis le siège derrière elle. Sans le voir, elle pouvait entendre son sourire narquois. Ils venaient de l'attraper si facilement dans leur piège. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la salle et remarqua Samuel ainsi que son patron, un homme autoritaire avec un regard froid nommé Marcus Thompson. Evidemment, ils ont cherché à avoir sa tête en passant par leur boss après avoir échoué en venant la voir. Marcus voulait qu'elle brevette son invention et l'a vende au plus offrant, et qui serait mieux placé que la fameuse organisation Overwatch ?

"Mr Morrison, Mr Reyes, c'est si... Bon de vous voir tous les deux de nouveau." Angela contourna l'homme imposant pour pouvoir les voir en même temps. S'ils étaient surpris qu'elle se souvienne de leurs noms, ils n'en montrèrent rien.

"Auriez-vous l'amabilité de prendre un siège, Angela ?" Demanda Marcus, debout près de la table. "Cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de votre temps." La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux avant d'aller s'installer face à Jack, un sourire collé à son visage. Elle avait beaucoup d'entraînements pour les sourires, même lorsqu'elle n'en avait pas envie, et elle savait donc se montrer convaincante. Marcus s'asseya à ses côté tandis que Samuel en faisant de même, par solidarité. Angela jeta un coup d'oeil à Gabriel, mais celui-ci restait près de la porte, les bras croisés, comme s'il était effrayé qu'elle puisse s'échapper à tout moment. Il avait raison de le faire, vu la façon dont elle les avaient congédié la dernière fois.

"Dr Ziegler, je sais que vous êtes une femme occupée alors j'irais droit au but. Nous souhaitons vous offrir un poste au sein de notre organisation." Angela se mit à fixer l'homme comme s'il venait de lui pousser deux têtes alors que Marcus se mit à bafouiller à côté de lui.

"Vous quoi ? Vous avez dit que vous vouliez lui parler à propos de ses recherches !" Dit-il, rougissant de colère alors qu'il se rendait compte de la duperie.

"C'est vis à vis de ses recherches que je souhaite lui offrir ce poste." Jack fixait l'homme avec calme, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme. "Votre nanotechnologie n'est rien de moins qu'un petit miracle. Overwatch recherche constamment de brillants scientifiques et chercheurs capables de rendre le monde meilleur. Vos connaissances et vos compétences pourraient être un atout énorme pour notre organisation."

Overwatch la veut, elle. Ils ont du la suivre dans les recherches qu'elle a accompli ainsi que la technologie qu'elle a crée, et ils la considère comme digne de les rejoindre. Elle savait que sa première réaction avait été agressive, mais il ne s'agissait que de la vérité. Overwatch est une organisation qui massacre les gens au nom de la paix, et elle ne peut pas accepter cela. Pas après qu'ils aient largué des bombes sur des cités pour détruire des terroristes, tuant au même moment de nombreux innocents.

"J'apprécie la proposition, mais je me dois de décliner." Angela répondit, tout en joignant ses mains entre elles. "Je suis un docteur, j'ai le souhait de défendre le peuple, pas de le tuer lors de raid aériens." Elle entendit derrière elle un souffle fort, mais garda ses yeux rivés sur le blond devant elle.

"Alors cette réunion est terminée, Angela a donnée sa réponse." Marcus reprit rapidement la parole, brisant le silence. Il ne voulait pas que sa chef chirurgienne parte ailleurs, même au sein d'une prestigieuse organisation comme Overwatch. Plus vite ils partiraient, plus vite ils pourraient retourner au travail et mettre tout cela derrière eux.

"Vous voulez aider les autres, mais vous ne souhaitez pas aider une organisation qui est dédiée à la protection du peuple ?" Lui répondit Jack d'un air incrédule.

"Dois-je de nouveau parler des bombes ? Vous avez tué de nombreux innocents au nom de votre paix !" Angela répliqua aussitôt. "Combien de familles avez vous tués ? Combien d'enfants ont perdus leurs parents, leurs proches ?" Jack se pinca le nez tout en fermant les yeux, essayant de garder patience, lorsqu'une voix calme résonna derrière elle.

"Vous voulez aider les autres ? Les libérer de leurs souffrances et les guérir de leurs maux ?" En quelques pas, Gabriel s'était approché d'elle.

"Bien sur que je le veux ! Sinon pourquoi aurais-je créé le flux de soin ?" Angela se mit à fixer l'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui restait face à elle, bras croisés.

"Alors c'est à Overwatch que vous avez besoin d'être. Oui, je connais," il lui coupa la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, "votre opinion sur nos manière de faire. Nos méthodes sont une nécessité malheureuse, mais elles sont nécessaires. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de jours où nous pouvons rester enfermés en réunion à évaluer les risques, et il ne s'agit jamais de décisions faciles." Il posa une main sur la table et se pencha vers elle. Elle se recula, tentant de garder de l'espace entre eux. "Overwatch permet de faire la différence et nous avons une réelle chance d'atteindre la paix. La médecine est l'un de nos moyens d'aider les autres, et vous êtes le meilleur choix. Aidez nous, Dr Ziegler, afin que nous puissions aider le monde."

Elle pouvait dire qu'il croyait en chacun de ses mots, qu'il était sûr que Overwatch pouvait faire la différence. Qu'elle aussi pouvait faire une différence, si elle acceptait de s'intéresser à ce que l'organisation pouvait lui offrir.

"Nous pourrions avoir n'importe quel médecin dans le monde mais la vérité est que nous avons besoin de vous, Dr Ziegler. Votre intelligence et vos innovations, associé avec d'autres génies, pourrait faire une grande différence pour ce monde." Jack reprit la parole, et son attention allait de l'homme penché sur la table à la jeune femme blonde calmement assise. Elle resta silencieuse, à court de mots, et observa les deux hommes qui étaient si différents, comme le jour et la nuit – et pourtant, ils partagaient la même conviction au sujet d'Overwatch.

"Nous savons que c'est une grosse décision et qu'il ne faut pas la prendre à la légère. Nous vous contacterons dans une semaine pour connaître votre choix, docteur." Jack reprit la parole lorsque le lourd silence devint presque inconfortable. La blonde se leva rapidement et rejoignit la porte. "Nous apprécions que vous nous ayez offert de votre temps, docteur." Gabriel était resté près d'elle, sa main droite dans sa poche.

"Tenez, vous aurez mes coordonnées sur cette carte. Appelez moi – ou envoyez moi un email – quand vous le souhaitez et je répondrais à toutes vos questions." L'homme lui tendit une carte tout en parlant d'une voix douce. Après qu'elle ait accepté, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce silencieusement.

"Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement considérer leur offre, Angela ! Votre travail – votre vie – est ici. Vous n'êtes pas un héro ou un soldat ; vous êtes un docteur et vos patients sont ici, dans le monde réel. Laissez les se battre où bon leur semble !" Déclara Marcus, tentant de la garder dans son hôpital. Elle était une docteur promue à un brillant avenir et ils avaient beaucoup de chances de l'avoir ici ; il aurait été fou de la laisser partir sans se battre.

"Vous avez raison Marcus. Je ne suis pas un soldat. Je suis un médecin, et mes patients m'attende." Répondit la jeune blonde, calmant l'esprit troublé de son supérieur.

Et si elle pouvait faire une différence ? Et si elle pouvait sauver des innocents avec ses recherches, en allant sur le front comme ses parents ? Et si cela pouvait être elle qui pouvait réunir enfants et parents avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Et si elle pouvait être un héro ?

"Ici Reyes." La voix était calme et elle n'y ressentait pas la moindre once de colère ou d'ennui alors qu'il était 23h30 et qu'il venait de répondre à son appel. Elle avait pensé à l'appeler toute la journée et cela avait même affecté son travail. Elle était rentré chez elle à 20h après avoir réalisé qu'elle ne ferait rien de productif et était retourné à son appartement. Une fois posée, elle avait fait une liste – triant les bonnes et les mauvaises choses liées à Overwatch, pesant le pour et le contre vis à vis de leur proposition, et notant les questions qu'elle voulait leur poser.

"Mr Reyes, ici le Dr Ziegler." Répondit-elle, assise sur son fauteuil, une orange et une tasse de thé dans les mains. Il était plus tard que prévu mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps avec sa liste. Elle aurait pu attendre le lendemain mais cela aurait encore nuit à son travail. Elle avait donc appelé maintenant, tout en se disant qu'avec l'heure tardive, elle arriverait peut-être à avoir beaucoup d'informations.

"Que me vaut ce plaisir, docteur ?" L'homme lui répondit avec naturel et elle se demanda s'il était du genre à se coucher tard ou s'il était habitué à être réveillé par le téléphone. Certainement un mélange des deux puisqu'il avait l'air d'être une personne de haute importance au sein de Overwatch.

"J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, si vous avez le temps. Je sais qu'il se fait tard." Angela lui répondit, avant de siroter une gorgée de thé.

"J'aurai toujours du temps à vous consacrer, docteur... Je vous écoute." Il répondit avec une certaine douceur et la jeune femme se demanda à quel point il était sincère. Si elle acceptait ce poste, elle doutait de le revoir de nouveau. Il était un représentant, là pour tenter de lui vendre son produit. Même si elle l'ennuyait – et elle était certaine que c'était le cas – il n'en montrerait rien.

"Je veux savoir qu'est-ce que, exactement, je ferais si j'acceptais votre offre." C'était sa demande la plus importante. Elle ne voulait pas être reléguée au rang de chercheuse, là où elle pourrait valoir le plus. Sa passion était d'aider les autres, en médecine, tout en faisant en sorte que ses recherches puissent en aider bien d'autres ; elle était un docteur. Abandonner cette part d'elle-même serait comme se couper une main.

"Nous voulons vous nommer à la tête de notre section de recherches médicales. Ce sera à vous de choisir sur quoi vous concentrer et comment gérer les choses. Les fonds et le matériel ne sera pas un problème, nous vous offrirons ce que vous souhaitez dans les limites du raisonnable." Il lui a répondit rapidement. Elle fit une pause, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse. Angela savait qu'ils voulaient ses connaissances et ses talents, mais elle pensait être sous la responsabilité d'un chercheur plus expérimenté, pas d'être ce chercheur. Non pas qu'elle en soit incapable – elle gérait tout le personnel de sa section chirurgie tout en jonglant entre patients et recherches – mais c'était une sacrée surprise.

"Je reste un docteur, Mr Reyes." Angel lui répondit lentement. L'offre restait extrêmement tentante, si l'on oubliait son point de vue sur l'organisation, – qui devenait de moins en moins terrible au fur et à mesure qu'elle y réfléchissait – mais elle avait besoin de ce rôle de médecin. La jeune femme avait besoin de soigner des patients et de faire des chirurgies. C'était ce qui l'a caractérisait et ce dont elle avait besoin dans la vie.

"Bien sûr. Être à la tête de notre centre de recherche ne prendra pas tout votre temps. Vous pourrez créer des projets et déléguer – ou vous en charger vous même – comme vous le souhaiterez. Vous serez à la tête de tout une équipe que vous dirigerez à votre convenance. Vous pourrez toujours voir des patients et les soigner si c'est votre souhait. Nous voulons que vous soyez à l'aise chez nous et, surtout, nous voulons que vous soyez heureuse, Dr Ziegler." Il lui répondit avec beaucoup d'honnêteté. Son enthousiasme était contagieux mais elle fit en sorte de ne pas être touchée, gardant son calme.

"A quel point serais-je autorisé de voir mes patients ?" Demanda t-elle, espérant que son enthousiasme grandissant ne se ressente pas.

"Ce sera à votre convenance. Honnêtement, vous êtes le meilleur médecin que le monde ait vu depuis longtemps. Quoique vous souhaitiez, que vous ayez besoin, ce sera à vous. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander. Si vous souhaitez devenir le médecin en chef, vous le deviendrez." Il n'y avait aucun affolement dans la voix de Reyes, juste une grande détermination. Il ne s'agissait pas de flatteries ou de fausses éloges ; Overwatch avait besoin d'elle. Silencieuse, Angela l'écouta respirer à travers le combiné alors qu'il attendait la prochaine question.

Ils lui offraient tout ce qu'elle souhaitait – et tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité était de pouvoir aider les autres. La jeune femme pourrait créer de nouveaux outils pour sauver, pour faire oublier le sang que Overwatch avait fait couler, que cela ne devienne qu'un souvenir. Elle aurait tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour que ses rêves de paix deviennent une réalité. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de faire ce premier – terrifiant - premier pas vers cette organisation dont elle doutait encore.

"Docteur ? Êtes vous toujours là ?" Elle le sentit préoccupé.

"Je suis toujours là" La jeune femme ne lâcha qu'un murmure.

Elle pourrait devenir un héro.

Elle pourrait protéger les autres et mettre un terme à toutes ces souffrances.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était ce premier pas.

"J'accepte votre offre."


End file.
